


Hunger

by I_am_sorry



Series: The world tilts around you. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, M/M, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime feels it in his bones –like an itch he can't seem to subdue. It tickles and burns and it grows stronger day after day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Keffy.   
> (March, 2017.)

Hajime feels it in his bones –like an itch he can't seem to subdue. It tickles and burns and it grows stronger day after day. He recognizes this feeling, it tastes like hunger (it might taste like defeat once everything is said and done).

He also recognizes the feeling as not his own.

“Hajime-chan, I’m bored,” Tooru complains loudly while playing with their daughter’s little fingers, sprawled on the sofa with Hiromi at his side.

She is barely a year old. She is a sun and Hajime is in love.

“Yeah? Why I’m not surprised?” He answers back from the kitchen. The truth is Tooru hasn’t been with them that much this past year. Two months at home, and the rest of the time training and playing with the national team.

Hajime doesn’t complain much. He knows Tooru is at his best when he is playing volleyball. They are married, they have a kid, and they have a perfectly functional house in their hometown—

They have everything.

In Hiromi’s books, that’s called a happily ever after. And yet Hajime wonders ‘why does it feels like the end of the road?’

Tooru is not an easy man to handle, he has never been but some days it feels almost impossible. Some days it leaves him so tired, and he wonders why he even tries.

“I’m just saying and– … Ah! Hiromi-chan bit my fingers!”

“She is not that used to you. It can’t be helped.”

“She has your disposition.” Tooru scrunches up his nose. “No wonder she is your daughter Hajime.”

“She is yours too, you know? You little shit.”

Tooru laughs at that. “Yeah, she is my guarantee.”

Hajime sighs and flops beside them in the couch. “Of what?” He asks finally paying attention to the little girl squirming between the two.

“My forever with you,” Tooru says giggling.

The joke almost feels like the truth.

“So when are you leaving again?”

“Tomorrow.”

“I thought you were staying for the summer break?”

Tooru shrugs. “Have to bring food to our table, right?”

Oh yes, hunger—

It spreads and devours, Tooru has had it since he was very young. He wants to eat the world and Hajime might always loose to that. It has never been enough, it will never be.  
Hunger—  
.  
.  
.  
“We will be waiting for you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This could be called a prequel for splinters and was inspired in the Aoba special chapter. 
> 
> See you--


End file.
